The last sane man
by Danger Close
Summary: i have seen many strange sights during my time in high school, but our new exchange students who bare resemblence to every ones favorite witches take the cake!
1. Chapter 1

The sky is calm, fluffy clouds float by, on any other day i would be outside, reading a book or laying in the grass. But today were on task, we have a mission. The Neurio are attacking and we intercepted them above Britannia.

The battle Witches flew through the air, gunblazing as they engaged the Neurio in dogfights as our unit tried to take them down. I fire my FG42, the heat on it's muzel burning my hands, but i don't feel it, the pain is numbed by my focus on the combat around me. I take aim and fire a burst, downing three Neurio drones.

I load a fresh clip into my rifle, tossing the empty one and scan the skyline, spoting a larger Neurio the size of a fighter heading towards me, before i can take aim a sharp crack is heard and the thing falls to the ground bellow.

I turn my head to see Bishop hovering behind me, her eye lined up with her anti neurio rifle's sights, the front still smoking.

"Good shot Bishop"! i below cupping my hands around my mouth. She nodes in respone and flys off.

The rest of the 501st is locked in combat aswell, flying about trying to contain the enemy.

The wind is picking up, my Lufftwaffe uniform flows noisely in the gusts, my desert fox ears and tail flap about.

I move to regroup with the rest of the witches, were wrapping this up, a i fly towards the i hear the sharp whine of enemy fire, raising my barrier in respones as lasers slam into it.

i flip onto my back and draw my dual Maser's, firing a stream of bullets at my pursuers, they move to avoid this and that is when i strike, flipping in mid air to grasp my weapon, emptying it into my enemys.

Through the clouds bellow a large one, i kick it into overdrive to escape it, i'm low on ammo and wouldn't last long in a fight with it. waves of laser fire follow me as a zing and zag trying to loss the beast, it's body is like a B-17 with tank turret's on the wings.

Pulling into a dive i move through the clouds and to the forest bellow, zooming over treetops as it stays on my tall, crashing trough the clouds like a great beast.

"What does it take to lose you"? i yell as a beam wiz's by my head and i pull up, hey if not down, why not up?

This does little to slow my foe, as he is getting closer. I look on my belt for anything that could help, extra clips, med kit and some Grenades...that's it! I pull both off of my belt and lock my hands in the pins.

"Here goes nothing" i think shutting off my engines as the beast flys by, grasping its side and hold on for dear life, firing my pistol until it dents the armor and makes a hole, dropping both frags in i let go and watch as the thing blows to hell.

As i float in the shards, a set of hazel eyes killroy their way into my vision.

"Hello Miyafuji" i pant out, the fighting taking a lot out of me.

"Are you OK, we lost sight of you and your radio was out"? she asks, she realy does care for all of her squadron mates, good girl.

"I'm fine, just a little beat, my radio's off, the buzzing gets on my nerves" i say smiling.

The rest of the wing regroups and we head back to base. As we near the runway a ringing fills my ears.

"What the fuck is that" i scream out, no one else hears it, opening my eyes i see to late that i'm going to slam into the runway.

"Just like Nipa" i say to myself as the world goes black.

...

...

...zzz

"AAHH!" i pant out jumping up in bed, my alarm clock ringing.

"should have set the radio setting" i groan out, all through between ringing and modern music, i will take the ringing everytime. I slip out of bed and turn on my lamp, booting up my laptop to check my acount.

I respond to any PMs i have been sent during the night and turn on so music to wake me up, none of that new crap, so good old CCR always get my blood pumping.

"Someone told me long ago...there's a calm before the storm..." The speakers spit out.

I get dressed in cargo pants boots and a T-shirt, shave the three hairs on my chin that i call a beard and brush my teeth. Once i'm done i sit down and watch the news.

_"...ISIS bombing in..."_

_"...Drug shipment found in tampa..."_

_"U.S Congress can't agree.."_

"Why is the world so fucked up, also congress not agreeing is a daily event" i say to myself. One thing i like is living alone, no family here, but that's my business, not yours.

I slip into a sweatshirt and grab my I-Pod, living a few blocks from school has it's perks, i put on my Navy SEAL march songs play list and head for school.

...W...

I spot my friend Ty and throw on my best idiot smile.

"Morning" i say beaming like a moron.

"Hey" he replies in a monotone fashion. Sometimes i think he needs a shot of coffee in the morning just for an extra head start.

We walk together from their, talking back and forth between the two of us.

"I had the coolest dream last night, I was a Strike Witch and-

"is that the pedo anime you watch and never shutup about"?

"Hey, it has a good cast and great story"

"And topless 14 years olds"

Sometimes i wounder why were friends, we never do agree, but that's a different fanfic from this anyway.

"Lets talk about something else shall we"? i ask trying to change the subject

"Lets, so i was playing Call of Duty Advanced warfare and-

"No, not that, anything else" i say, why can't they make any good Vietnam war games? Who cares about some fake future war. also why are there no Strike Witches games? It's a good concept, make a Witch and take to the skies to fight the Neurio, come on Japan!

So we talk about school and teenager stuff, not that i would know much on the subject, being the person i am, i don't have time to "Snapchat" or "Instagram" people, most people my age have little knowlege of the past,

"Who cares about some war that happened years ago"? they ask, i realy wish we could beat the stupid out of them but sadly no, we can't.

Anyway we part ways once at school, well were friends, we work in seprate clicks.

...W...

"Good morning class, open your text books to page 121, today were reading about the Spanish American war" the teacher said, writing this on the board.

"Does anyone know what started this conflict"? he asks, my hand shooting up in a heart beat.

"Mr (My name is none of your concern)" he says pointing.

"The USS Maine sunk, the US acused the Cuban's and then it hit the fan" i said.

"correct as always" he says smiling.

Someone knocks at the door and he leaves the room, he speaks with someone outside and returns.

"Class as you all know, we have a foreign exchange program here at our fine school, as such i would like to introduce to you four new students from Germany, four girls steped into the classroom, and i was shocked.

"May i introduce Erica and Ursla Hartmann, Gertrude Barkhorn and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke"

And at the head of the class i could see four of the Strike Witches...

My life is truly strange.

**So? what did you think? OK this isn't realy my best, and it will never fill the hole left by Tet Offesive's passing (Plays Taps). This is more or less a self insert so minus dreams there won't be to much combat. Any other witches you guys want to see in this? I want to bring in Eila Sanya and Nipa, but any witches will do, oh and before i forget, there will be some refrences to other anime and media so...ya.**

**Read Review and don't try to fight Santa Anna at the Alamo, your not going to win:)**


	2. Chapter 2 The one that comes after Ch1

Eila** Juutilanen: Yes i'm sorry for the entire FG-42 thing, but in my defence, many of the witches are rather unmilitary like, likely some would not know a clip from a magazine, on my grammer i will try to improve, i don't realy do transion's though, do you guys realy want a 300+ word paragraph about my walk to school? Still i'm glade you took the time to read this and any feedback is welcome, oh yes and Marseille would be a welcome edition.**

**Zergdramon: that is kind of funny, i assume that because this is modern day the witch will be wearing something other then their under garments, don't think any school would take to kindly to the female students lack of legware:)**

**Motown Scrapper: Witches in highschool may be a little over done but i like it, also seeing things that aren't their? Just don't tell anyone, the they don't want people to know the truth! Some are gifted with the power of...THE SEEING!**

**Colonel Amiruddin: i like that, I will have to do some reading on Aurora to learn more on her peronality, from what i know she's a drinker? Sounds like one** of** the bad girls who smoke and stay on the restrooms and bitch on everyone.**

**And now, are story can go on!**

HOW? I ask myself this, right now i'm siting next to one of my classmates who looks surprised at the fact i'm so interested with our new students.

"Wow dude, and here i thought the rumor were true" he stats.

"What? What rumors"? i ask persisting.

"That your...you know gay" he whispers.

"What, why would anyone think that"?

"you never go to partys and don't seem to have a girl friend so most people just think"

"Others think this, what is wrong with you people, just because i don't see the opposite sex as a slab of meat doesn't mean i have no interest them" i say turning my head back to the front of the class, the "witches" have moved to their seats and are working. As much as i should study this further, i do have work to do. I start my reading on the chapter and sink into it.

...W...

"Come on men, glory or death" Rosevelt crys as we sweep over the hill like a wave of fury on the Spanish defending it. To our right an all black unit, the 10th Cavarly regiment, is guarding our flank, or they should be as they are instead leading the charge, letting of shouts of anger that fill the air with hate. Behind us, the Gatling guns send stream's of lead towards are foes

The spanish fire vollys of rifle fire our way but no hail of bullets can stop us now, we reach the peak of Ketttle hill, we jump into the trenchline the enemy had sent up at the peak and begin to clear it, men fight with bayonets knifes and fists in the in the back to back fighting that follows.

I run an enemy soldier threw with my bayonet, he screams as the life drains from his body, pulling my weapon out i advance foward to-

"Hey" some whispers, snapping my out of my day dream. i look over to see the girl one looks far to much like Erica is percing my soul gazing at me.

"Do you have a pencil"?

"sure" i say in a hushed voice, tossing it two her, she nodes and i go back to reading.

_The battle's for Kettle pot and San Juan hill were the most well known battle of the war, the U.S Army took heavy losses and was forced to change their infantry weapons, building a new rifle after the German Masuer's the Spanish used to great effect, this new weapon was the M1903 SpringField, chambered in .30-06 round._

Oh the joys of the Springfield, the USMC made her their weapon of choice until the beginning of WW2, "Every Marine a riflemen" as the saying goes.

"Do you have a sharper pencil" a voice says invading my brain and daydream yet again. I reach into my cargo pocket and grab a pencil again, if i give her what she wants hopefully she'll stop annoying me.

"Thank you, i owe you one" she says smiling agin before going back her work.

"Thank god" i think, now i can work in peace.

...W...

"Ha ha ha" Gavin chuckled, he was one of the few people i could call a true friend, we both had a love of history and anime too.

"Your joking right ?" he said covering his mouth.

"The Strike Witches here, That's something out of a bad Fanfiction, not real life"

"I'm telling the truth, i saw them with my own two eyes" i say pointing at my eyes for effect, and then everyone in the lunchroom is looking at me, the fool pointing into his eyes. I sink into the my seat.,

"is this like the time you spotted Carl Weaver at Wallmart"? he asked me smiling. Oh yes, i recall that, all it got me was a speaking to by an eldely black man about being "Not racist".

"That was something else, this is real, i even spoke to one of them"

"and they called you insane when you said "Hey your an anime charater, did you know that"?

"Well i didn't say anything, i most investgate this further"

"Please don't start stalking them" Gavin says rolling his eyes at me.

"Hey, you know me, i'm not a nut job or anything, on the note of nutjobs, what happend to Andrew, he was going to meet us here? i ask, the third of our trio missing from this little meeting.

"He's probably in the Library" god knows how much he reads on the Red Barron, he thinks he was him in a past life.

"I go fetch him" i say standing and heading to the Library, on my way their i pass a side hallway, these things don't lead to any rooms, their meant for the janitors closets to be at the end, but they built like six or seven so there's some that end with a dead end. I can here a comotion and peak around the corner to the sight of Andrew being beat up by three bullies.

"This is the last time you diss me pizza boy" the leader says.

"Pizza boy"? Andrew says back, his black jacket is thrown to the ground next to him, the Bullies two lackies holding his arms.

"Ya, red barron pizza, what are ya, some food lover"? he says, his lackies laughing with him.

"That is funny, how stupid are you" Andrew says in defiance with a madmans smile on his face. "The Red Barron was an air ace from World War One, and far braver then the likes of you"

"That's it, it's beat'in time: he says raising a fist.

"Hey" someone yells, i only realize after the fact that it was me.

"Man, what the hell do you want? Can't you see i'm busy"?

In times like this, a great man like Rommel or Patton what have something witty to say, i on the other hand did not.

"Leave him alone"

"Oh, or what, your skinny ass is gonna beat the three of us huh"? he jibes at me, his his SS dropping Andrew to the floor and forming up on him.

One on three is not a far fight, then again who said anything about fighting fare?

"Stay back, this is you first warning" i say, the trio is not stopped by this, they keep advanceing towards me.

This is your second warning, stop or i will use force" This works as well as the first warning. As they move forward i throw a fist at them, i'm not a fighter. This doesn't fazes them as a volly of blows strikes me, sending me to the ground with my comrade.

"Now lets so what happen's when you mix black and blue" He says kicking me, a cheap shot by any standards. He keeps kicking and the pain is strong, coming in waves of agony.

"HEY"! someone yelled, i looked up to see a figuer standing in the light, the three bullies laughed. Only then did i see...Hartmann with a look of anger on her face.

"What are you doing"?

"Having some fun, now girly how about you walk your sweat ass out of here so we can finish this"

"Your "finishing" this over my dead body" i swear to you that right after she said this, a tumble weed blew through the hallway and a western tune played in the distance.

"And who's going to stop me, you"? he said snickring, as did his goons.

"Yep" she said moving towards him, her fist slamming into his gut, his thungs looked at each other and moved in. Throwing punches that she moved around they moved to take her down, she dropped them both in seconds, kicking the first into the wall and punching the second in the throat, sending him to the ground gasping for air.

They may be bullies, but their not that stupid, they ran, not since the end of the war, with the soviet's moving on Berlin and some German units dropping their weapons to move have a seen people run that fast and far.

"Did she just scare away those three"? Andrew asked me, standing up and dusting himself off. I stood as well, rubbing my ribs as pain trobed in my lower body.

"Thanks for the help, but why did you do that? i asked the girl, she had just made herself a few enemys for helping us.

"Well i did owe you one" she said smiling. I gasp, "All of this because i gave you en extra pencil"?

"Yep", she says nodding.

"well, thank you miss, we would have been done for if it weren't for you" Andrew says running his hands in his blonde hair and smirking. He helps me back to the lunch room and the three of us sit down.

"What the hell happend to you"? Gavin asks seeing the us.

"we got as the youth would say "Jumped" and after he tried to play Clint Eastwood, Miss..." Andrew trails

"Hartmann, Erica Hartmann"

"Miss Hartmann saved our skins"

As we tell of our little adventure, Hartmann smiles.

"it was nothing, my Dad gave me a little bit of traing in cases this kind of thing happened"

"what is he a KSK commando" i joke after seeing moves like that.

She doesn't say anything.

"wait, is he KSK"?

"Ha ha ha, no, he's just a wee bit over protective"

"I can tell after see what you can do" Andrew points out.

"Can we just eat, after getting the crude kicked out of me, i am kind of hungry" i say opening a pack of mint sweets, nothing makes me feel beter then these. I raise one to my mouth to take a bite and glance up to see a look that of a puppy wanting a treat on Erica's face.

"OK, its the least i can do" i say handing her the bag of mints.

"Yay" she says eating them.

I sit back and think to myself as she munches away, one thing

"How did my life take a turn to this "?

**And that is chapter two, sorry for the lack of Neuroi killing in it, also hope the spelling is better .**

**Dangerclose: Next time on Last Sane Man-**

**Wait a minute! Who the hell are you!**

**Dangerclose: I'm you, it is a self insert after all.**

**No no, being a Dangerclose is like being a Highlander, THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE! (Whips out Longsword)**

**Dangerclose: Wait, wait!**

**Yes.**

**Dangerclose: I never saw Highlander through!**

**Oh, well then, wanna head over to blockbuster and rent it? I'll make popcorn with those little candy bite's mixed in.**

**Dangerclose: OK, that sounds fun!**

**Yes, i'll go warm up the car, you finish up with these guys.**

**Dangerclose: This is Dangerclose, Read relax and Review, all feed back minus "You Suck" is welcome^_^ (# )**


	3. Chapter 3 Ramen Noddles and an M-21

**Colonel Amiruddin Arif : The sad part about this is that is how i am in real life, then again i also reference 80s fil often too.**

**Motown Scrapper:Thank you, also i wouldn't mind seeing that idea, i would read it.**

**todd501:Glade to hear that, hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

Slowly, he inches his was along the ground, his spotter by his side. The area around hill 55 was being stalked by a sadicstic predator, the cobra, a VC sniper with at least a dozen marine kills under his belt, the man sent to end him was Carlos Hathcook II or "White feather" for the white birds feather he wore in the brim of his bonnie cap. He was the fear of the NVA and the VC, a ghost who killed and then melted back into the jugle to find more prey.

As he and his spotter, Burke crested a hill line, he spotted the unmistakeable glint of a scope, he raised his M-21 and fired one round at it. The bullet waved through the air with a wiz and shattered his foes scope and like an true artist painted his brains into the jungle behind him.

Hathcock had just made his greatest shot.

...W...

"No, that didn't happen" Gavin said shaking his head. I had been telling Hartmann the story of the famed sniper when Gavin butted in.

"Yes it did, it was a the greatest shoot a sniper ever took, it was JFKs magic bullet times two"

"Yes, that's why it was inpossible, no one is that good, the man said it himself" Gavin shot back crossing his arms with a smirk. This was one of those "who shot first" thing for us histroy buffs.

"wait, so this guy shoots the other guy in the scope"? Hartmann asked, sounding rather confused.

"Yes"

"No"

We both say at the same time.

"Lets talk about something else" Andrew says, trying to get us off of this sore subject.

"OK, so miss Hartmann-"

"you can call me Erica" she said with a smile

"So Erica, what brings you and your friends to our nation's fine shores"? Andrew asked her. She swallowed the food she was eating an spoke.

"It just seemed like a good thing, visit a new country, get a feel for it and it's people. I'm suprised, back home we assume your just a bunch of overwight slobs with a hero complex and a liking to fighting"

"Well, are we as they say"

"Nope, you seem nice"

(The bell rings ending lunch)

"Erica, if you don't have plans, latter were going to get some raman after school, care to join"? i asked.

"Oh, sure" she said getting up and heads to her next class,

"So, now do you see, it's Erica Hartmann"i said.

"Dude, we finaly find a girl who will hang out with us, don't scare her off" Gavin says shaking his head as we set off for our classes.

I gave him a look and we set off.

...W...

"...So today class, i will read to you a poem, our reading teacher said, she was nice and i injoyed class,

_"The last sane man is...because he knows..."_

She closed the book and looked at us.

"...Was that it"? someone asked.

"Yes class, now if i may ask, what is this poem trying to say"?

...

"Anyone"?

...

"No one has an idea"?

"It's trying to tell the reader the inner thought's of someone who is insane" someone said in a meek voice.

Everyone's heads whiped around so fast they all must have had whiplash, in the back a blonde girl with glasses sat, her hand still raised. It was Ursla.

"Well miss Hartmann, that is a good point, all through it could mean any number of things, it's all up to what you think" she said writing a word on the board.

_Interpretation _

"Class, it is all up to this one word" she said underlining it in bold red marker. She went on to talk about how in art, books and even film, the meaning was up to a persons interpretations.

The student behind me lets off a yawn.

"OK, class, read and find the themes of this short story for homework tonight" she says handing out a five page packet. Many of the students groan as they pack up to leave, i don't mind finding theme's, its not hard and it helps with my writings. I shoulder my backpack and place my books inside.

"Have a good day, Miss Saunders" i say leaving the class. She smiles back and wishes my well on this fall day.

I meet up with my comrades and Hartmann, who has a friend with her, someone i all ready have met.

"This is my sister, Ursla" she says wrapping her arm around her sibling, who is reading a book as we speak.

"Nice to meet you miss" Andrew says, Gavin greets her as well,. she holds up a hand in acknowlegment her head still in the book.

"so like you said, Ramon then" she says grinning and closing her eyes.

"Sure" i say as we walk their, for a fall day it is nice, the sun is high in the blue sky, clouds drift about and it is warmer then this morning. We heard together on the sidewalk, moving as a pack.

"So, is there anything to do here in town" Hartmann asks. We live in a small no name town who's only clam to fame is that two U.S President's were born here, i speak up as we pass the church in the town center, it's golden dome shining in the sun.

"Well there's a comic book shop and ..." Nothing else comes to mind, we don't even have a movie theater in town.

"so that's a no on fun, jeez how do you guys stay sane?"

"Were survivors" Gavin jokes.

"I can tell" she says, looking about at the cars as they pass. We stop in front of a large building with a glass window. The sigh reads the following.

_Slege's ramon, best (and only) in town!_

_ "_This is the place" Andrew says clasping his hands together in joy. We enter and sit down at the counter, it one of those Japanese deals, you know.

A man with an apron and a 1st Marine division patch on his arm takes our order..

"Afternoon boys, i see you founds some dates, guess i owe someone a few bucks" he says. At the mention of dates, both girls blush a crimson red.

"Its fine, Slege here is just pulling your leg" Gavin says, "we are some of his best customers after all" He's right, were in here twice a week at the least. For people many say are anti social we do get out a lot.

"So then, what can i get you two ladies and three young men, oh and i can't forget the squid"

"Squid"? both Hartmann's ask.

"Slang for Sailor, my dad served in the navy, i want to join too" i replie.

"Yep, and that makes you a squid" He went on with a smirk.

"so then, i take it your gonna want what you always get"?

"Yes" we said in unison"

Both the blondes looked oddly at the menu

"Just get them the same as us" Andrew spoke up.

"Five bowls of ramon, inbound" he said as he headed to the kichen.

They chatted for a few minutes, on school and teenage stuff like uh...stuff, then the food came, well both Hartmann's were a little unsure of the steaming bowls, they ended up liking it, Erica tilting her bowl and drinking the contends in seconds, Ursla on the other hand took her time and used the proper manners.

"Oh my god, this is SO good" she said sliding her hand over and pulling my bowl towards her, she had eaten it before i could mount a defence, just like the Gulf war.

(Did i jut compare the Gulf war to noddle theft? Yes i did, yes i did)

After noddle gate, we finished our food and payed, OK i payed since it was my idea. We parted ways, our two new friends thanking us for the meal. I made way for port and began walking home.

The town is even more pretty at night, with the moon and stars shining and the lights and sounds its great, almost make's me forget all the drug deals that happen here too.

The night air is crisp, my lungs injoy this little outing in the midnight air, as do i. Anyway i walk home, placing the key in my lock and opening the door to my apartment, i sink down, i have made i through one more day, that is what counts.

I break out the PS2 (You can't beat an old school classic) and relax for a bit, play some Persona 3 and a little Bully (think GTA but no death and its set in a school).

Afterwords i pour myself a drink, nothing beats the taste of Mango Peach juice after a hard days work. I go through my books, my hands moving past places like Wake Island and Hue all the way to Battles at Rouke's Drift and Belleu Woods, The story's of men like Patton to Cesar are at my fingertips.

My hands stop at one title, i pull it out and shake my head.

_The Rise and fall of the third Reich._

I sigh but take the book out anyway, how such a thing could have happend, man has written many wrongs in life, this is one of them, the injustices we have cast upon our fellow man. Worse is that many brave souls are grouped with with these monsters, to most men like Rommel or Von Luck are just "Nazi's".

After i reflect a bit i return the book to its place, and settle in to bed, the day has gone well, but i still most investgate further on the "Witches"

As i drift off, my thought's a filled with many question's and so few answers for them...

**That was chapter three, my writers block for LDOD has lifted so i will be returning to that as well as Odd man out, hope your day went well, , i mine went...as any day, avrage, some big news just came out of Boston about a certain terorist being found guilty, but that's not something i want to talk about. If you want some good storys, read a few above or bellow mine, their just as good (if not better)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Insert witty name here)

**todd501: ...And i'm glade your still loving it.**

**Motown Scrapper: (Blushes) ...She not my girlfriend! She's just a friend who's a girl (and from an Anime at that.) Not sure why i included the heavier bit at the end, maybe i just wanted readers to recall this is real life, it's not all gumdrops and sugar plums.**

**Colonel Amiruddin Arif: War will always happen, even with two people left on this earth, there's a good chance they would kill each other over something stupid.**

**And on to the next chapter**

The Blackhawks sat on the tarmac, their rider talking among themselve's.

_"This is acual, Irene, i say again, irene"_

The men let off a yell of joy as the choppers take off. These men were Rangers, danger was a day at the office for them.

"Sir, could you tell me why are we stuck in this shithole again" One riflemen asked.

"Because people are starving down there, and one man isn't letting our UN foodshipment's through, so it's are job to bring him to justice"

"ya, the sweet sweet justice of a 5.56mm round through the head"! one of them joked as the aircraft moved over the landscape bellow. On the horizion, A black smoke formed up from the ground.

"What the hell is that"? a ranger asked.

"They know were on the way, it's their way of letting them know were inbound" A vet replied.

The Blackhawk flew through the smoke into the city, bullets occasionaly pinging off its sides, finnaly it came to a halt and the droped the fast ropes.

"Good luck, go get em" the crew cheif yelled.

"_No shit"?_ i thought to myself as i slide down to the streets bellow. Our Chalk, a small unit of Rangers, was tasked with securing the streets around the target building well the Delta guys cleared it of the HVIs inside.

We moved behind an abandoned truck, The guys with the M60s set down their bipods, and we settled down, firing at any skinny's heading our way.

"Sir, do we have permision to fire on targets with hostel intent"?

"Hell yes, if he's armed, drop the bastard" he yelled as bullets struck the van with a mad ringing.

Flipping my saftey off i unloaded a burst of rifle fire down the street at our attacker, the man slumped to the ground, the AK-47 falling from his lifeless grip to the sand. Over the radio it sounded like the Delta force guys were ready to go, now all we had to do was wait for the convoy to get and we would be back in time to catch a late lunch.

I looked up as the lumbring frame of a UH-60 Blackhawk hovered overhead, bringing lead down like an angel, an angel of death.

"Hell yes, those 160th SOAR guys kick ass"! one of my squadmates yelled. The 160th "Nightstalkers" are the U.S Army's spec ops pilots, if it has rotors and will get off the ground, you can bey your ass a Nightstalker can pilot it to perfection.

And then a streak of crimson shoots across the mid day sky, sending the craft into a deadly spin.

"Super six one is hit, she's going down"! the radio heats up with voices like this.

"What the hell was that"? i hear someone shout as a large black shape desends over us, a hexigon pattern covering it.

"Mother of Jesus..." i mutter as its attack, men fall all around and our remaning air power is crushed in minutes.

We duck into an ally and try to plan our next move, "What are we going to do" I pant out, we just got our asses handed to us by...a Neuroi. Wait, how do i know what this thing is?

Before we can get anything out, the thing turns and fires a beam at us, striking our unit dead center and the world goes black...

...

...zzz

zzz

(Ringing)

zzz

(Ringing)

"I'm up"! i yell slapping the thing and rising from my bed. Never read _Black_ Hawk_ Down _after watching strike witches, just don't. Anyway i dress up and shave, check my email and off i go on my way. after a long walk (i didn't charge my I-Pod so no dice on having tunes) i stop outside the doors to take a swig of ice tea i had bought on my way, as the relief fill's my dry throat, someone bumbs into me, my bevrage flying from my hands to the pavement.

"NO"!

"Uh...sorry" someone says, i mourn over my fallen friend before standding to face them, it's a blonde girl with pale skin and a look that can be spoken as "OOPS"

I dawns on me i'm face to face with Nipa, the 502nd's Striker Wreker. OK Nikka Edvardine Katajainen if you want her full name, but god that's a mouth full and them some.

"Heh heh, sorry i was trying to find my way around and-"

"It's fine, just be a little more careful next time" i said looking over the remains of my once proud drink.

"Sorry about your drink, you can have my Muumi if you want" she says handing me a bottle of...i don't know, i can't read Finish.

"Oh don't worry, it's just Strawberry lemonade" she says smiling, then again this could be a bottle of piss for all i know.

Oh who cares, i think taking a sip.

"Not bad, thank you"

"Just call me Nipa", she says spiting into her hand and holding it out for me to shake.

Oh my god, that is so gross. I try to grip the tips of her fingers but she grasps me hand making gurgling sound as the muck moves onto my own hand.

I cannot find the words to discribe the amount of gross that is, i'm going to need some soap, or new hands.

The bell rings and we head for class.

...W...

Lunch is a much needed break, math was hard science was the same, just a bore. The trio sits at our spot, munching on food and reading, any passer by could tell it was us,it's not three young men, it's three books siting down.

My standard historic text is replaced with a classic, War of the Worlds,

"_...An invisble ray of heat sweped from man to man, setting them to flame..."_

Oh H.G Wells, you were the best Si-Fi writer of the time. I'm so busy i don't notice the person who plops down next to me.

"Hello"

"AHH"

Sorry"

"No it's fine...i just didn't see you their" i say to...(Can you guess? that's right, 8th U.S president, Martin Van Buren! Wait no it's Sanya)

I would like to say i'm suprised, but with the amount of Strike Witches popping up, this was bound to happen.

"Is it fine if i sit here"?

Oh, sure"

She has a tray of food and munches on it quitely. I get up and look at my comrade's.

"I'm hitting the head, be right back" as i walk to the bathroom, walking down the hall, past posters for not smoking (It kills, no shit) and anti bullying (our first meeting tell you so much about how well anti bulling is going here),

As i walk past the girls room-...

"AHH! (an arm pulls him inside) Standing before me with an arm still grasped to me arm is a girl with silver hair, no one hair, well old people and-i'm getting off topic, she's taller then me and has a rather nice pair of- (Slams head into wall) nothing. she looks kind of like Eila, but scary in a "i'm going to kill a man just fir a pack of smokes" kind of way. I find my voice and say.

"AWWW! NO, WHAT THE HELL"

"Shut up!, now, i'm going to ask you questions, and your going to answer them or-

"NO, UNHAND ME-

"Or i'll shove my fist down your throat and work you like a puppet and get my answers,OK"?

A sound escape's my mouth, it is between a gasp and a wimper.

In the words a man going off to war, "This is going to suck".

**This would have been longer but...no, i'n crappy news, i have a 3hr dentist's apointment, so i most likely won't write anything today so this is all you get.**

**Also, have a, Halo Crossover with Strike witches (Halo:Witchcraft) check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5 After the dentist

"Unhad mew" I yelled at her.

"Uh...what"?

"Whhad mew at wonce"

"One more time" she says stairing at me.

"Lef go of mew" I shout at her, she can't seem to understand for some reason.

"Why the fuck do you sound like that"?

"I went to thhe dentsit and gott nova cain" i slur out.

"What"?

"Nova cain"

"What the fuck is nova cain"?

"Its wht they giv u at he dentist"

"What"?

"NOVA CAIN"!

" . . ?

"NOVA CAIN"!

**I'm back from the dentist, they shot my full of a numbing agent so...i'm speaking like a four year old, half my mouth is hanging open, sucks to be me, the real next chapter should be out soon.**

This is going nowhere anytime soon...


	6. Chapter 6 The joys of books

**Colonel Amiruddin Arif: Yes and i'm glade your happy, and even better she has some important things to say, if anyone want's a witch included, just comment or PM me, OCs are...a maybe but I realy don't want to bucher someone else's character. On the note of the Pacific, one, I am refencing real event's, Black Hawk Down (Or Operation Gothic Serpent as it was named) was a real world event on October 3rd and 4th, 1993, Cinnma just likes to put many to film, I do take some inspration from the film's and i do make a refrence to the Pacific, Slege's Ramon is run by Eugene Slege, one of the main cast of the Pacific and the real world writer of many books of the war in the Pacific, he served as a motormen as shown in the Pacific.**

**And on the topic of HBO and War, why is Generation Kill never on? They always rerun the Pacific and Band of Brother's, why not Generation Kill (Based on the book of the same name, it follows a 1st Marine recon unit during the 2003 U.S invasion of Iraq).**

**But that's just my crazy rambling's, your not here to read those.**

Have you ever had a girl taller stronger and bustier (not that I have any to speak of)then you hold you up to a wall in a bathroom...wow that's sounds like something out of some smut film, gross got to get that picture out of my head.

"OK, know if you like your skull not bashed into the wall, your be nice and answer my question's" she says with a sinister smile. I should do something, a swift chop to the throat would let me escape, or sweeping her legs from under her, but alas I live by a warrior's code, no hitting girls (I have some standards!)

With little to do, I node my head in defeat. "What do you want? Launch codes"? I ask my head hanging in shame.

"What...no, your going to tell me about the Russian"

"What, what Russian, do they want our launch codes"? I asked, damn Puttin with his strong KGB spies.

"No the one you were sitting with at lunch",

"What, why Sanya"? If I recall doesn't Eila like...oh see.

"Is Eila too shy to ask herself so she sends out her sis instead"?

"How do you know my sister's name"? she orders raising a brow.

"How are you this strong"? I ask her back, damn it her hands are like steel. She studies me for a moment, like thinking of some painful way of getting the most "accurate" intel from me, if I recall the CIA likes PSYOPs warfare, getting inside their targets head, hell it's how they found Bin Laden, the again the KGB was just as effective, snapping my fingers should work and-what the fuck is wrong with me, i'm thinking of this stuff now? Come on brain keep it cool.

"So you know who i'm taking about"? she asked again, giving me a glair.

"I'm sorry, but i just-Oh sure" i said recalling my hours logged on to the Strike Witches Wiki, reading every charater's bio might have been worth it.

"Well for starters..." i said explaning everything i could recall about Sanya, once i was done the girl had only one thing to say,

"Wow, are you like stalking her? How in the hell do you know that much about one person"?

"I have my ways, now would you please put me down

"OK" she grunts placing me back on solid ground. She giving me a node and i slowly back out and into the hallway.

...

"You going to join the army"? the soldier asked me, after school I had stopped by the local recruitment center to pick up some leaflets for the Marine corps and had run into the man on my way inside.

"Yes, sure I will" I lied through my teeth, the army was cool during world war two, now they were full of these "Win their hearts, and their minds" types with their drones and self firing rifles.

I picked up a few on the corps along with one on the U.S army's special forces and airforce's combat troops. Always good to have some option's right? As I left I walked past a cardboard cutout showing a soldier "_Be all you can be" _it said.

The day was hot, spring taking it's toll, aboveme i could see clouds forming like an army division for a big push through enemy lines.

As I walk by an old drain pipe I hear an odd whining sound. Now any sane person would keep walking and ignore it. So of course I get on my stomach and crawled inside. Perring inside and using my phone as a light I could see myself as a tunnel rat, a brave soldier moving through enemy tunnels armed only with a .45 and my wits. Any moment a Viet Cong soldier could be waiting and kill me. Using the light of my phone, I looked around as a shape darted out.

"AAHH"! I screamed out, and it may have sounded like a little girl.

"Meow"

"Huh" I said seeing a small sand colored cat, a kitten to be precise. The little guy rubbed up on my arm, I noticed no tags on him and a rather _Wild!_ look to him, but he seemed rather nice.

"Aww, it was just a cute widdle kitty, yes you are" I said stroking his fur with my index finger. Pulling my selfout, I stood up and the cat seemed to follow me a few steps.

"You don't have an owner do you"? I asked him, realizing how stupid asking a cat this question was, I picked him up and cradled him in my jacket.

"Want to come home with me"? He responded with a soft purring which I took as a Yes. After a quick walk home, I placed the buddle of fur in my living room, heading out to get myself a cup of water and him a bowl of milk.

Placing the mug down I turned to get the bowl, filling it I saw the cat, up on the counter, drinking from my mug,

"OK but just this once" I said, thinking of Sanya and Elia as I said it.

Sitting down on the couch I find a documentary from my DVD shelf and throw it in my laptop, within minutes the sound of guns and march music filled my house. Watching footage of Rommel and his Afrika Korps, I relaxed and sunk into my seat. Jumping into my lap, the cat made himself comfortable.

"You need name me don't you"? He meowed in respones and rubbed his face into my palm.

"You always know my weakness, don't you" I went on, rubbing the fur behind his neck "Almost like Rommel...That's it, your name is Erwin, after the famous field Marshal of the Afrika Korps"! I exclaimed, Erwin yipped up confirming he liked his new title.

"we're going to get along just fine Erwin"...

ZZZ

"Come on, we got these Rebs on the run now" one of the soldiers yelled out, the Union was soon to be victorious over the CSA and the nation united once again, as we gave chase we came upon a small group standing their ground.

"Surrender: are captain yelled as the men held their weapons on us, a wooded stock metal workings like that we had ever seen sat in their hands.

And they opened fire, a hail of bullets ripped us down, the five men had the firepower of 50 or more, the fire was overwhelming as the weapons rather distinct sound came in waves, as rounds hit my legs I fell, most of my comrades dead or wounded as the rebels advanced, they spoke with each other/

"What did they call these things again"?

The commander spoke back "That odd fella in strange dress said they were "AK-47s"And that was the last thing I heard as I died of blood loss.

ZZZ

No more civil war books and shows on the AK, never again! Yawning I see I fell asleep on the sofa, Erwin I curled up on my chest sleeping, giving off sight pur as he does so. Slowly getting up and placing him on the sofa, I change into clean cloths ( Black jean's, a T-shirt with the palm tree of Rommel's Afrika Korps I bought online and some mountian boots modeled after the ww1 German's.

Opening the curtain's I unleash the light of the morning into my home, giving my new roommate a stroke on the head I leave out some food for him and head off out the door. It's a bright Weekend day and I want to make the most of it. heading to the local library,a place that ozes more history then a sexshop backroom ozes of...got to get that picture out of my head.

The tree's are getting green now, the one's in with pink petal's a nice looking in the wind, reminds me of Japan. Running to get to the bus i slide in and out of streets, before 9:00 the bus is 99 cents and it's 8:50 now.

Swinging around a corner i board the bus and pay my 99 cents. sitting I look out the window, my thought's turn to the "Witches". Their has to be a reason why their here, this is not just life being odd, this is...oh my stops here!

WWW

OH the joys of the public Library! breathing in a breath of air, oh how wonderful it tastes to my lungs! Walking down the rows of books and titles.

From the deserts of Africa to the Battle of the bulge, the rice paddies of Vietnam to the beaches of Grenada and so forth,

From the Royal Airforce to the Lufftwaffe and-

(Note: I have omitted the next hour of him speaking, he goes on forever with his history hard on)

-Samantha Highway.

WWW

As i exit the Library, i feel as if someone has omitted the last hour of my thoughts, odd. still i snagged a few fine books today, _The Boys of_ "67". "_Panzer commander" _and a book on western tanks during the cold war.

Walking back to my home, i have not a care in the world, nothing can ruin today i thought.

Why must i tempt fate?

From behind on the sidewalk, a man in a shifty coat runs past, a scream from behind for "My purse" hits my ears, thinking fast i grab the tank book and as if i was some type of disk thrower, toss it at him.

Normaly this would only end in a dirty book, but this thing is HUGE.

Striking the thief's back legs he topples over and drops the item in question before skirting away, vile scum.

Picking up the purse i raise it above my head in victory and turn to return it to it's owner.

The last thing i see i a massive shape fly upon me, it's bulk crushing me to the curb as the world turns black.

...

"...it was a mistake. I though he was the thief" i hear a strong female voice say as i drift between awake and not, someone is carrying me,. i pass out again and awake to find myself sitting in an unfamiliar place, a red sofa my bed, a sheet covering it and me. I get up, finding my boots gone as are my glasses.

I'm a bit dazed (Getting what i assume was a bull thrown into you will do that) but i can stand up on my shaky legs. i look about, i'm inside, the walls are a dark red to match the sofa.

I find my left leg has a shooting pain, and wrap around it proves that i sprained my ankle.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon am I"? I sigh sitting back down and closing my eyes, driting to sleep. When wake up we can figuer this out.


	7. HEY LISTEN TO THIS!

**Hello loyal (And unloyal) readers! If you've been wondering where the new chapter is well...**

**THE ICE PLANET HOTH!**

**...**

**Yeah, i can tell your not going to by that anymore then a crapcone on a hot day, to tell the truth, i've been busy in real High school...**

**You see, i want to re write this story, i have new ideas, more to tell (I'm AJROTC, Debate club, my trip to and from school) and much much more, but i don't want to do it without asking if you guys want this?**

**Do you, please comment and say.**

**...**

**Also no new chapters until i get an answer, so don't just slink off and wait for someone else to do it!**

**Latters-Dangerclose.**


End file.
